Carry me original idea
by doc boy
Summary: A closer version to what I originally had in mind for the story carry me. Misty is exhausted lately but Ash can't find out why. When she reaches her limit, he decides to help her out a little bit...


Carry me original idea

I do not own Pokémon

Ash and his friends were traveling the orange islands. They were island hopping so Ash could win his next gym battle. Everyone seemed pretty happy but for reasons unclear, Misty seemed exhausted lately and was more irritable than usual. They were walking down the road on their way to Ash's third gym battle and Misty was pacing slowly, yawning every few minutes. Ash looked at her with concern. Why was she so sleepy lately? Was something bothering her and preventing her from sleeping? Was she not getting enough sleep? He wanted to help her. He had to help her. He approached her and spoke.

"Hey Misty." He said kindly. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Hey Ash what's up?"

"I'm fine Misty. It's you I'm worried about. How come you're so tired lately? Are you not sleeping well?"

Misty rubbed her eyes, smiling sweetly by how much he cared. If only she could tell him…

"I'm okay Ash. Just tired."

"But why are you tired? Is something bothering you?"

She shook her head.

"No, it's not that Ash."

"Then what is it?"

She smiled sweetly and looked at him.

"I'll tell you some other time, okay?"

Realizing he won't be able to get her to talk now, Ash decided to play along.

"Okay. If you want to talk you I'll be here."

She smiled widely at him.

"I know Ash. You always were." She said and he walked off.

 _"He really is a nice guy…"_ smiled Misty.

Later that day, Ash had his gym battle. It was two on two and luckily he won. But focusing on Ash's battle and cheering for him, drained Misty of the leftover power she had left. While sitting on the bench watching him battle, Misty fell asleep. When Ash returned to his friends, he was joyful over his victory.

He approached them proudly.

"Did you see that guys? I kicked his butt completely. I can't believe I need only one more gym badge before…"

"Shh!" Brock cut him off.

Confused after having his train of thought cut off Ash went

"Wha?..." softly as his head went from Brock to Misty. When he saw her he smiled softly as empathy filled his heart. Misty was sound asleep on the bench. She looked completely exhausted. He didn't have the heart to wake her up. Instead he picked her up bridal style and slowly carried her out of the gym and they headed for the Pokémon center. He wanted to get her a room but they were all booked. So he gently placed her on the sofa in the lobby as she snored softly. Her snoring was the cutest thing he ever heard. He sat by her on the nearby couch as Pikachu slept in his lap as Ash slowly drifted to sleep himself.

Hours pass…

Ash was dreaming about hanging out with Misty. They were eating at the local ice cream parlor having their favorite ice cream. Once done they had some juice and went to the local fair. They waited in line for the ferries wheel as Ash hugged Misty from behind. They kissed slightly in his dream. Ash could feel a goofy smile form on his face in his sleep…

"Ash?" came a voice.

He didn't respond.

"Ash?" came the voice again. He still didn't respond.

"Hey Ash wake up." Said the voice and somebody shook him.

"Wha?..." he voiced and opened his eyes groggily. He saw a face with red fairy hair. As it slowly came into view, he saw Misty look at him with a mixture of concern, bemusement, and another feeling he never saw in her eyes when she looked at him. Adoration.

He yawned

"Hey Misty, what's up? How'd you sleep?"

"I slept great thanks. How did I get to the Pokémon center? Last thing I remember was falling asleep during your Pokémon battle."

Ash sat up and looked around him. He could see it was getting dark out. He turned to face her.

"You seemed so exhausted lately and you seemed to be sleeping so peacefully, I didn't have the heart to wake you up. So I carried you here and put you on the couch so you could rest."

She smiled sweetly at him as small blushies appeared on her cheeks.

"Thanks Ash. That is so sweet of you…" she said and brought him into a hug. Ash could feel the blood rush to his face. He's never been hugged by a girl before. Except his mom of course... she let go of him and looked at his red face. She smiled and giggled at his reaction.

"I see you enjoyed that..." she teased and his face turned even redder and he avoided contact. He began to stammer.

"Well you see… I… I… it's just that I… well… I…"

She laughed. She leaned forward and kissed him slightly on the cheek.

"You're cute when you're nervous." She said and reached for her backpack as Ash's face blushed so badly it started to turn black. Shortly afterwards, Misty turned to him with a small bag in her hands.

"H… here…" she squeaked.

"I have something for you…" she said and presented the bag to him. Now she was the one to blush and her face was facing downwards.

Ash looked at her with surprise.

"For me?" he said.

"Yeah…." She nodded slightly clearly embarrassed by the whole thing. Ash smiled at her and took the bag gently from her hands. He opened it and his heart and smile broadened when he saw what was in it. In his hands he held a plush toy of a Pikachu. His smile grew.

"You made this?" he asked. She nodded rapidly again, her face intensely red.

 _"So that's why she was tired lately. She wasn't getting enough sleep because she was making this for me…"_

"Thank you…" he said warmly. She smiled coyly with her head still down.

"Take it as a token of my feelings and appreciation for you…" she said shyly. He smiled at her.

"And what feelings are those I might ask?"

"Appreciation, adoration, compassion, affection… and above all… love…" she said and looked up to face him. She could see Ash's face getting rapidly red. He blinked.

"You… you love me?..." he asked and she nodded at him still blushing. He smiled at her.

"I love you too Misty… and I feel the same way about you regarding the other things you said only a million times more…" he said honestly and she smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm glad…" she said happily and pounced on him, pressing her lips against his. Shocked at first by the sudden lip contact, Ash didn't know how to respond. Soon afterwards, he returned the gesture and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck as they kissed softly, tenderly but lovingly…after five minutes of kissing, they desperately had to breathe, so they broke apart but continued too stare into each other's eyes and they loved what they saw. Brown met green, they knew they loved each other and were meant for each other. They kissed once more and then rested in each other's arms.

"I love you Ash…" said Misty.

"I love you too… Misty…" he said happily and kissed her hair softly as they slowly fell asleep in each other's embrace…

The end…

So there it is… I'll admit the original idea of the story carry me was supposed to be something much fluffier but I was worried I couldn't fit into a single to story because I thought it would be too short. So I came out with the idea you saw a few days ago. I still wanted to write something fluffy for this story so I came up with this. The enclosed picture is what inspired both stories. I knew I wanted to write something cute where Ash carries Misty because she's tired or falls asleep for some reason or something, I just didn't know what exactly. Originally I planned to write this story with Misty being too tired because she was busy taking care Togepi but I ended up writing this instead. I might still write that other idea someday. So I'll be honest, I didn't have a concrete idea to begin with for this concept but this story is closer to what I originally had in mind.

Anyway I hope you guys liked it. And if you would kindly leave a review I'd greatly appreciate it…

Peace out…


End file.
